Twin
by Jun Jin
Summary: Fifteen year old Amy was just a quiet girl. A nobody. She figured nothing would ever happen to her. So how did she end up waking up in the hospital, and end up being Ichigo Kurosaki's twin sister?  cussing, OC, No pairings as of now, T to be safe
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH…like, at all. Seriously, if I did, Ulquiorra would be alive, there would be less of those corny, heartwarming scenes that Ichigo has, and Hitsugaya-taichou would be a little taller. He can't be too tall or he won't be as adorable. ^_^**

**Summary: Fifteen year old Amy was just a quiet girl. A nobody. She figured nothing would ever happen to her. So how did she end up waking up in the hospital, and end up being Ichigo Kurosaki's twin sister? Warning: Mild Cussing, OC, No pairings as of now**

**Twin**

_**A New Beginning**_

Things were most definitely not supposed to turn out this way.

Amy had only gotten into a small fight (even though it was one-sided) at school, nothing that anyone usually worried about. So why was there blood all over her? Why could she barely breathe? She despairingly looked up at the girl that she had 'supposedly' started a rumor about—her name was Jasmine or something of the sort—only to see horrified tears running down her face.

Amy frowned, feeling somewhat guilty. That Jasmine girl was probably in some awful trouble now with one of the teachers…still, she couldn't have hurt her _that_ bad, right?

Right?

**Flashback**

Amy's POV

I was just walking out of the cafeteria, planning to be the first one to arrive in Literature class, as I usually did. I speedily passed by the regular groups: the druggies, preps, jocks, in-betweens', and the weirdo's, along with some of the minor groups. _'Shouldn't they be going to class?' _I thought, _'The bell is about to ring.'_

As I was sorting out my thoughts about things I would have to do, a blonde, preppy girl from one of my classes, and what I'm guessing to be a couple of her friends, both brunettes, began heading my way. Well, they didn't exactly look 'preppy' right now…they looked more angry than anything.

_'I wonder who she's mad at.'_ I didn't really care about who was going to be on the receiving end of her words-or fists-though. Why should I care about the idiot that pissed her off in the first place?

So I just went on walking, even as she slowed down to a near stop in front of me. I tried passing her to reach the next set of steps, but she just kept moving into my path. It was grating on my nerves a bit…Actually, it was bothering me a lot, but there was no way she was going to know how much it irritated me. So I did my best to ignore her, pretended that I was oblivious to such rudeness. That only ended up with my papers all over the dirty ground.

"You..." I angrily whispered, "You just ruined my two weeks worth of _work_." Of course, that would be the only thing I would be angry about. In my eyes, getting angry over something that wasn't work was just...kind of stupid.

She smirked at me. "Do you really think I care about that, nerd? After all, why would I considering the rumor you stated up about _me_. Because, apparently, you just know oh-so much about my sex life, Anna." Oh_._

So that's was why she was angry. That's understandable…I guess. Unfortunately, she was blaming the wrong person.

"Umm…" I started to back away, "I did not start that, I really didn't. Plus, my name isn't Anna, it's Am-" I tripped in the worst possible place while moving away. Down the stairs. I instantly dropped what few possessions I had, my hands frantically reaching for the railings. I was able to grasp one of them, but the effect was definitely not what I was hoping for.

Instead of stopping, I was sharply jerked to the left, my body slamming into the wall. It hurt so much. So much that I couldn't make a sound, couldn't dare to waste a breath, less I only agitate it further. Too bad it didn't end there.

Things seemed to go in slow motion from there. My legs decided that they wanted to try to be horizontal from the rest of my body, and I was soon rolling down the rest of the stairs. I think I screamed. I'm not sure. All I know is that it felt like an agonizingly long time until I finally stopped moving. I heard the other girl coming down the steps; it was kind of hard not to hear them with their fast paced voices. I couldn't really make out what they were saying though. Their voices were blurring together, adding on to my increasing migraine. I could only make out one of them saying "This wasn't supposed to happen."

And just to think, this all took place in less than a minute.

**Flashback Ends**

The blonde's friends had run off to get help, I think. I kind of wish she ran off with them too, because her constant "I'm so sorry!" was doing nothing, but add on to my headache. I felt bad for her though, even if she tried just a few minutes ago to beat me up. I guess getting seriously injured made most people forgive and forget, then again, it could just be me.

Things were getting a bit uncomfortable with the position I was in though, so I lifted myself shakily up a bit, before I lowered myself down again with a scowl on my face. Moving was a definite no; it only caused my torso to feel like it was collapsing in on itself and made everything seem to twist in shape. Isn't that just delightful? And there was something dark colored that was definitely not supposed to be on my tee shirt.

I think the blonde just noticed it though, because she let out a gasp and was instantly by my side trying to get me to roll onto my back faster than you could say "**Ace died**." I protested a little bit because of the pain, but I knew it was something that needed to be done. After I was finally on my back, I expected her to do something, but she just sat there and stared. She just wouldn't stop staring at my stomach, and with the way her eyes went wide like that…it was scaring me. Bad. I was tempted to see what she was seeing though. So you know what I did? I looked.

All of the bottom part of my shirt was a dark red. Blood. How did I not notice earlier that my shirt was soaked with it? I wanted to assess the damage done, but my arms wouldn't move. Nothing was really responding to what I wanted it to do now. The only thing that could move was the pair of eyes that seemed to be glued to all the crimson colors on my top. Then my common sense finally decided to register all the red I was seeing.

It was the most awful thing I've ever felt, that tears were instantly pouring. Was there some creature standing right in front of me, just jabbing or gnawing at me? Or was it sticking knives into my torso, enjoying the horrified expression on my face? Oh, God, please make it stop, just make it stop...

Her friends came back, probably with help, but I didn't see them. I just screamed and screamed. I didn't hear it, but I know that I screamed. I didn't feel someone picking me up or putting me on the stretcher. No, the only thing I felt was the immense, cold agony ripping through my body, trying to drown me with all its bitterness and dry me up all at the same moment…

_'Is this what dying feels like?' _It must have been, I thought, past memories were already speeding through my mind, bad and good mixed in.

That one time I got lost at the amusement park and scraped my knee…

Mommy remarrying Daddy and getting pregnant with Allie…

"Dan…what are you doing? No! Don't drink that! Please!"

Going to my best friend's funeral…

More and more of them went through my head. If this had happened before, I think I would have cried from the sheer amount of things popping into my brain, but, now, all I felt was a strange melancholy. Immense agony slowed to a stop. Sound returned to my ears, if that annoying buzz was anything to go by. I tried to open my eyes, but it was too difficult. I tried the same with moving too, but like trying to see, that proved to be too complicated.

I laid there for what felt like days. That buzzing noise I later learned was actually electricity, and if I listened closely every once in a while I could hear something with…wheels? being pushed around.

A few more hours passed by I think. I figured out that I was most likely in a hospital, but I still couldn't see or move much, if at all. I managed to move my hand a bit. The doctors would be coming to fix me in a few, probably due to Mom or Dad constantly badgering them. They would be here. I know they would.

I would just have to wait a little while longer.


	2. Awakening

**A/N: It's been so long! T-T I'm so sorry to all those that actually liked my story! But I've finally gotten my mind on track for this, so expect (hopefully) more updates!**

**Disclaimer: I, once again, do not own BLEACH. I only own Amy (soon to be Yuuka).**

**Twin**

_**Awakened**_

The days in the hospital have grown increasingly boring.

I was still in the same state as I was before; unable to move, see, or even talk. The only thing that was really entertaining was trying to make sense of all the sounds I heard. I would usually just hear the usual noises: people walking, carts being pushed, someone sneezing, etcetera.

Sometimes though, I could actually hear _voices_. I was so happy when I first heard people talking. I thought that my parents had finally come to see me...but they hadn't.

In fact, they hadn't come at all. There were only a handful of people that came, none of which really cared about me. Except one.

Every once in a while, I would be visited by a kind man. I especially liked his voice; it was a rough and deep, yet not at all threatening. He would always talk quietly, although, for some odd reason, I had the feeling that he was usually much more outspoken.

I didn't know who he was at all, but I trusted him, perhaps even more so than my parents right now. This stranger cared enough to actually visit and talk to me, plus leave me flowers; my parents, however, hadn't even bothered to come.

Did they even care about me anymore? Perhaps this odd..._condition _I was in had made them see that I was abnormal. A freak compared to how kids behaved. Instead of hanging out with friends on Friday night, I would be in my bedroom, studying subject after subject. I didn't talk as much as other children did, also.

All in all, my parents probably thought that they would be better off with their strange child in the hospital. The thought made my heart twist in pain. Were they lying when they said that they were proud of me? That they loved me unconditionally?

So many thoughts went through my head, all of them conflicting with one another. Flashes of different faces appeared and disappeared, almost as though they were about to be thrown away. Then, suddenly, all seemed to become calm and still.

I thought it was at it's final standstill, but I was apparently wrong. Memories began rushing by, none of which I recognized.

_The warmth that I felt when holding one of my new sister's..._

_Tou-san buying me a pretty doll..._

_Ichi-nii showing off some karate that he learned..._

_Kaa-san screaming and running into the dark waters after Ichigo..._

I shot up in the bed, breathing heavily. My eyes looked wildly around, trying to look for _something_ that was familiar.

I was alone, surrounded by machines and blinding white. The only thing that broke the monotony was the sunflower placed in a large vase by a small window, its bright yellow making the room seem almost joyful.

I slightly smiled. That man must've dropped those off recently and, considering it was my favorite flower, the thought made me feel even better. I gazed about the room some more, seeing if he had left anything else, but found that there wasn't.

There was a door, of course, but I couldn't find the energy to actually_ get up_. Just gazing about the room seemed to make me tired, but I didn't want to go to sleep; my eyes had been closed for much too long already. I decided that I would just stay up and watch the door; surely someone would come by.

After a few hours of mindlessly waiting, my prediction came true. A pretty young Japanese woman came in, looking down at the clipboard she was carrying. Then she glanced up and saw me sitting up.

It was kind of funny, actually. Her eyes became really wide and her mouth kept opening and closing-like a fish, really. This went on for a few moments, but she finally regained her "coolness" and just proceeded to stare at me.

I raised my hand up tiredly. "Um, hi. So...when can I leave?"


End file.
